At present, as force touch technology has been introduced into electronic mobile terminals such as smart watches, smart phones and etc., force touch control gradually becomes a hot research direction.
Conventional force touch is typically implemented as capacitive type which is operated by use of principles of human induced current and resistive type which is operated by use of principles of force sensing. But, touch accuracy and sensitivity of the capacitive type force touch and the resistive type force touch are not high.